


Kandi

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Rogue Stars [2]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bonding, and that's valid of him, kandi, kandi making, tommy saw rigel and went 'i have a little sister now'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: After the events of Riverbank, Canopus and Rigel stay on Earth with the Science Team. Canopus finds their place rather easily, but Rigel struggles.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta & Original Female Charater
Series: Rogue Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Kandi

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I love Rigel far too much to let her go man. She's so wonderful, I love her.

The thing with being on Earth, and actually being allowed to exist was that... neither of them actually knew what they were doing. 

Canopus seemed to have an easier time, making quick friends with Gordon and Darnold, but Rigel... Rigel didn’t really connect like they did to any of the group, not at first. She drifted, in all essence, though for the first two days, that was alright, since she really had exhausted herself with that much forced sweet voice usage. 

Still. Benrey wasn’t quite back yet, and Rigel didn’t have have the abilities to read their skeleton expressions and ideas as well as the others did, so she couldn’t communicate with him well unless using sweet voice, and watching a skeleton use sweet voice, watching as it came from nowhere... honestly freaked her out a bit. So she tended to refrain from that. 

Which left her rather bored, if she was being honest. She didn’t really have that many people to connect to, with Benrey being skeleton, Gordon and Darnold already connected to Canopus and Rigel not wanting to steal her sibling’s friends, G-Man being a bit frightening to approach, and not the kind of person she would really want to be friends with anyways. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were nice enough to her, but she still felt off. 

So she took to watching. It wasn’t fun, not really, but anything she thought would be fun felt like... no one else would enjoy. Childish. Sure, she was only a couple millennia old, but still. 

She watched instead of any of that. So when Tommy got a new charm on his bag, she lit up. 

It was a little bead lizard. Tommy had a few other bead things that Rigel had noticed, a few bracelets, and necklace with a rather fun little charm on a mushroom on the end, but Rigel had never thought to ask him about it. Now however, there was a lizard on his bag, and Rigel stared at it, eyes wide, and Tommy must have noticed, since his hands came down to it. Rigel looked up at him properly, and he was smiling. 

“I can show you how to make one!” He said, and Rigel grinned, nodding quickly. 

It wasn’t the only thing that Tommy taught her to make with these beads, that he called kandi. The mushroom charm on his necklace, the bracelets, anything he had, he would teach her, and Rigel fell head first into making these. 

She made them for everyone, including G-Man, and left them all places they would go. She lit up when she saw them all wearing them, though didn’t claim them as hers, until Tommy paused at seeing G-Man wearing it, and lit up, calling Rigel over. She had done more a cuff for his, keeping it dark to match with his suit, and Tommy hadn’t been the one to teach her that. 

Rigel taught Tommy the cuff, and they continued on, learning and teaching each other how to make other things. Eventually, Rigel managed to make a purse shaped like a strawberry out of kandi. She thought about it for awhile, but finally decided on how to add just a bit more color to it. 

The very first lizard she had made, messy as it was, hooked onto her bag, matching Tommy’s lizard, the one that started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned Rigel seemed like a kandi girl and I just. yes. I want to be able to make kandi stuff but I don't have the time to start trying, nor the money for it, so... projection time.


End file.
